Niley
Niley means Nick Jonas & Miley Cyrus. 'History' Nick and Miley met on the 11th June 2006, at the Elizabeth Glaser Pediatric AIDS foundation. They didn't know anything about each other but Miley knew from a friend that Nick thought she was pretty. Nick was the one who made the first move. He went up to her with a bunch of friends and introduced himself. She told him "I don't do handshakes, I do hugs." after they hugged she noticed his shirt and blurted out "I hate your shirt". He invited her to go out with him and his friends that night. She went with her sister Brandi and after Nick and her spoke on the phone untill 4am. Nick lived on the East coast and Miley lived in L.A but whenever Miley was in New York or Nick was in L.A they'd see eachother. Then Nick and his family moved to L.A. a few blocks away from Miley and things started to become more intense. They would meet at 5 a.m. and say hi to each other before they would go to work. When they had some free time they would hang out at each others houses. Miley said it was an insta-crush. "It felt like the whole world stopped & nothing else mattered" she wrote in Miles to go. They'd play basket ball, or video games together, Miley would ride her bike & Nick would walk along beside her singing My girl by The Temptations but changing the lyrics from 'My girl talkin' 'bout my girl.' to 'Miley taklin' 'bout Miley.' Miley was in the middle of writing the 'Meet Milet Cyrus' CD, & you'd think that Nick would of distracted her, but He didn't. She was inlove & had alot to say about it. When they were still dating it could be seen in their work that they were in love because Miley wrote a lot of songs about their love and so did Nick. They were completely in love with each other and to them nothing else mattered. After a while they started to argue normally about stupid things and for stupid reasons but after all no relationship is perfect. They decided to take a break from their relationship. They weren’t happy about it but still they stopped the relationship for a while. During that period of time Miley wrote some pre-break-up songs such as G.N.O. (Girls Night Out), but right after she wrote “Right Here” to tell him that whenever he was going through troubles she was always there for him. They were both broken hearted and they were living strange lives. Then came The Egg Roll. Miley saw him and she knew that from then they were back together or they never broke up, they only went on a break for a total of 7 days. Niley broke up on the 19th of December 2007. Miley wrote in her book Miles To Go that it was the worst day of her life, and no doubt it was the same for Nick. On the last day of tour Miley said in here book that she wrote about 10 pages back and front of why she loved Nick. She was angry and hurt so she wrote “7 Things”, the songs about how you really should hate someone but you can't bring yourself to do so, she didn't hate Nick, and she couldn't hate Nick, Miley knew that at some point the song was going to turn into a love song. Miley dyed her hair black and she even said it herself that she wanted to look hardcore and not beautiful, she wanted to be the complete oposite of what she was when she was with Nick. After the brake up Nick wrote “Sorry” which he tells Miley he is sorry about what he did and what happened. Niley weren’t seen anywhere together anymore, and they didn't talk or hang out through all of 2008. Then at the end of March 2009.. NILEY RE-UNITED. Miley and Nick said it themselves that they were over the separation and that their families were extremely happy that they re-connected. Miley was in a relationship with Justin Gaston but that relationship ended on the 6th June 2009 (YES !!), the day before Miley left for Savannah to start shooting a movie called “The Last Song”. Then on the 8th of June 2009 Nick flew to Savannah and Niley was seen Jet-skiing together, It was rumored there was a kiss, but it wasn't confirmed because the pictures and videos clear enough. After that the song “Before The Storm” was recorded which is a duet sung and written by Miley and Nick, Nick wrote the song originaly then asked Miley to record it with him so they could tell their story, Miley sat at the piano and changed some lyrics in the song, but not enough so that it was completely different. They performed it on the first concert of the Jonas Brothers world Tour in Dallas on June 20th. It was seen that there was chemistry between the two on stage andtheir smiles said it all. After the performance they hugged and Miley kissed Nick on the cheek. It's obvious that Before the Storm is close to their hearts. Miley even tweeted asking the fans to vote for the song in the Teen Choice Awards and tweeted about it getting nominated "I got my Teen Choice Award nominations!!! Pleaseeee vote for me! Before the storm with Nicky got nominated!!! Ahhh" she tweeted. Before The Storm won the award for summer song. Joe Jonas almost confirmed that Nick and Miley were dating again in an interview with Larry king, saying, "No ones as famous as Miley Cyrus." When Larry asked Joe if his girlfriend was as famous as his, referring to Nick. Niley fans know that Nick and Miley are meant to be. They were a cute couple and we hope that they will be seen as a couple again someday... after all when they broke-up Miley said it herself “Maybe he'll be my best friend for the rest of my life or maybe I'll end up marrying Nick Jonas!" Category:New pages